Oftentimes when using a computer software application, such as a slide presentation application, a user may browse or scan through pages of a document (e.g., slides of a slide presentation). If the document (e.g., slide presentation) comprises dynamic content, such as animations, transition effects, video content, interactive content, etc., the user may either have to click (or tap) through each dynamic effect to work his way through the document, or the user may have to play the dynamic content if the document (e.g., slide presentation) is in slideshow mode, which may force the user out of context of editing, and thus interrupting user flow. As can be appreciated, this may very time-consuming and inefficient. Alternatively, a collapsed version of a page (e.g., slide) may be displayed, wherein the dynamic content may be displayed as a single static representation on the page. A user may be able to skim through a document (e.g., slide presentation) quickly; however, the user may wish to view the dynamic effects.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.